


Spideypool Go To See The Deadpool Movie

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, it's not as funny as you think because I'm not that creative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one shot story about how I see Peter and Wade acting when just about to the see the Deadpool movie and just after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spideypool Go To See The Deadpool Movie

“Oh my God, that's awesome! Can I get a picture?” Said the sixth person to ask for a photo. Wade sends a questioning glance down to Peter, tho it wasn't really visible through his mask, and like every other time, Peter gave him a reassuring smile and took a step away to get out of frame.

The brunette couldn't hold down his proud smile as he watched his boyfriend shine in the spotlight. 

"Sweet, thanks.” The man said as he put his cell phone back in his pocket.

“No problem.” Wade assured gleefully.

“He loves the attention.” Peter jumped in receiving a chuckle from the two fans.

“That costume is so cool.” One said to the other as they walked back to their spot in line.

“Yeah, too bad the guy wearing it is too short.” 

*pfft* 

Peter tried to cover his mouth in time but it was too late.

“Hear that hun? You're too short to be you.” The younger said between chuckles as he snaked his arms back around the olders.

“Well you know what they say, the camera adds a few inches.”

“Sure.” Peter said with an eye-roll deciding not to ruin his lover's good mood, not that he could if he'd wanted to. The mercenary was on cloud nine being showered with attention at New York's premiere of his movie, surrounded by fans and his merchandise, and Peter was no exception. Though 60% of what he wore were bought by Wade for this occasion, Peter was still proud to be dressed head-to-toe in Deadpool merchandise, here to support the man he loved. 

“The line's moving.” Wade announced bouncing a little in excitement. Peter was quick to place a hand on the mans shoulder in an attempted to calm him but the mercenaries feet didn't stay on the ground for long. “You have the tickets right?”

“Of course.” Peter assured as he pulled two slightly weathered tickets from his wallet that he'd been carrying for the past month. Wade couldn't hold in his squeal of excitement as he skipped away to their assigned seats the moment they entered the room. 

“This is going to be the most epic thing ever!”

+Later+

Wade and Peter walked out of the theatre hand in hand, the older watching his lover with a concerned pout.

“I'm sorry.” The mercenary once again apologized, not being able to handle the silence. “I didn't know it would be like that.”

“It's okay.” Peter said with a sigh and shake of his head. 

“I swear it didn't happen like that in this universe. When I went back to her she thought I was disgusting.” Wade quickly started to explain. 

“I know, I just wasn't prepared to see a romantic comedy starring my boyfriend and a woman. The sex montage didn't help.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this the day after seeing the Deadpool movie (which I saw the second day it was out) but for some reason I never typed it up.


End file.
